Take Flight
by Boxboxboxboxboxhxjxhysdhfjfjdh
Summary: Zack Fair, Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth and Angeal Hewley. The four most powerful and influential people in ShinRa. The President wants them gone. Hojo gleefully volunteers to get rid of them.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry if the characters seem... Out of character. Took me awhile before I was somewhat satisfied with everyone's personality. Genesis was the hardest to write. I knew next to nothing about him, save for the fact that he's obsessed with LOVELESS! I wish SquareEnix had focused on him a bit more. It'd make life so much easier~ ^. ^**

**Also! The profiles the president reads- I'm mostly making up their height and weight and birthdays and stuff... I couldn't find their actual features on Google, though I found out that Zack was supposed to be 6'3, and Sephiroth is 6'1... This disturbs me to no end. (And is Angeal taller than Sephiroth? I'm not sure...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or ther characters. Please don't sue me; I have no money. D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The president of ShinRa was a very rational man.

Or so he thought, as he was flipping through the profiles of his most promising men in the army.

The first folder he opened was no other then;

_Lieutenant **Zack Fair**, SOLDIER, Second Class_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 162 lbs._

_Blood Type: O_

_Birthdate: February 7th_

_Birthplace: Gongaga_

He glanced at the profile picture. Fair was grinning cheerfully back at him, with eyes that matched the smile. Unruly black hair spiked up everywhere. Normally, the president despised messy hair, but in this case, he found he sort of liked it. Fair _was_ pretty, he had to admit, with an innocence and an almost giddy nature. The lieutenant was friendly with everyone he met, greeting them with a happy-go-lucky, bouncy personality. He would almost be sad to see him go.

Flipping the folder over, he moved on to the next one.

_Commander **Genesis Rhapsodos**, SOLDIER, First Class._

_Age: 20_

_Height: 6'0_

_Weight: 167 lbs._

_Blood Type: AB_

_Birthdate: November 1st_

_Birthplace: Banora_

The Commander had auburn hair swept almost dramatically to the side, with a quirky smirk taunting the viewer. There was a glare in his eyes that screamed,,_Stop staring at me or I'll freakin' beat the shit outta you!_

And he very well could, too.

...Yes. Genesis had a fiery temper along with the role of being tormenter to the cadets. He was known for his witty comebacks and his wicked sense of humor. Honestly, everyone was scared of him.

Moving on.

_Commander_ _**Angeal Hewley**, SOLDIER, First Class._

_Age: 21_

_Height: 6'2_

_Weight: 175 lbs._

_Blood Type: B_

_Birthdate: March 21st_

_Birthplace: Banora_

The man's hair was dark and neat; his blue eyes had a certain twinkle to them, complimenting the soft smile at the corner of his mouth. Angeal seemed to be the most mature of the group, always calm and logical, never losing his cool. He supposed those traits came in handy when dealing with a Zack Fair.

As the boys' mentor, Angeal was often seen training his 'puppy', and had a close relationship with Zack.

Known for his kindness and understanding, he was often looked up to for advice. Even the cadets admitted they had felt comfortable with Hewley, as opposed to his somewhat intimidating size and appearance.

Last one.

_General** Sephiroth**, SOLDIER, First Class._

_Age: 20_

_Height: 6'1_

_Weight: 170 lbs._

_Blood Type: N/A_

_Birthdate: N/A_

_Birthplace: ShinRa_

Silky silver hair flowed down to the middle of the man's back. Cat green eyes were staring at the camera, expression, neutral, As always.

The general tended to hold back his facial expressions, and aside from small smirks that could only be coaxed out when his friends were around, he never laughed or showed he was happy.

Tall and intimidating, most cadets either cowered in fear at his presence, or acted like a blubbering idiot, going on about how he was their life long hero, etc.

And by the Goddess, he was powerful. The president didn't actually know the extent of the General's power but, wow.

He knew plenty of women (and men) who threw themselves at Sephiroth for a taste of his power and wealth, though all of them were rejected, of course.

He closed the last folder and stacked it neatly on top of the other ones. The profiles would be handed over to Hojo.

It had been a hard choice to make, sure, but it was necessary.

The four of them, together, were just too powerful.

They could overthrow ShinRa, and all it's worth for heaven's sakes!

There were tons of people out there; hanging on their every word like it was the law.

Ridiculous.

He had to end this.

Hojo was right. It was supposed to be _his_ word the people were to hang on to. The scientist had been extremely helpful, giving him advice on what to do, and even offering to get rid of the group for him! Yes, the he definitely deserved a pay raise.

The four of them would be delivered to Hojo, tomorrow. The mad scientist could do whatever he wanted to them, the president just wanted the quadrant gone.

He lay down on his bed, preparing to sleep.

Soon, all his problems would be resolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please? :D<strong>


	2. And

**Disclaimer: I dont't own Final Fantasy, nor its characters. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Take Flight<span>**

"I'm droooooowwwning!"

"Zack, shut up."

"But Gen, I'm drowning!"

"I don't care. I Said. Shut. Up!"

"I don't shut up, I grow up!"

They were in Zack's place; where they usually hung out after training. It seemed like a daily routine: all 4 friends would meet at Zack's, and then Zack would decide on doing something preposterous, like going down to the ice cream store. Or skydiving.

The doorknob wiggled, and Zack let out a whoop of delight, which Genesis rolled his eyes at.

Angeal stepped through the door, his eyes widening comically when he took sight of Zack. "Zack, why is your head in the sink?"

"Because I'm droooooowwwning! Angeaaaaaal, save me!"

"Angeal, shut your puppy up."

Sighing, Angeal grasped the collar of the younger man's shirt, and yanked his head out of the sink.

Genesis did not once glance up at the duo, engrossed in his LOVELESS book, as always.

The door to Zack's apartment slid open once again, and in stepped Sephiroth, his hair shimmering in all its glory. His eyes flashed from Angeal, who was holding up Zack by his collar in such a way that the young man's feet drifted off the ground, to Zack himself, who was waving at the general and smiling meekly, hair dripping water all over the place. He then spared a glance at Genesis who held his LOVELESS book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, pinkie held high up in the air.

After he took in the scene, Sephiroth nodded once, to himself, as if he expected to see the scenario in front of him.

"The President requires us in his office immediately," he deadpanned.

"All four of us?" Zack inquired.

Sephiroth gave a terse nod.

"Have we done something wrong?'Cus whatever it was, I didn't do it!" Zack held his hands up in the air as an act of innocence.

"You might want to consider investing in a leash, Angeal, to keep your puppy from running amok and landing us in trouble," Genesis snickered as he gently shoved Zack towards the door. Zack retaliated with a shove of his own, and then raced out the door, before Genesis could punch him in the face.

They all took the stairs up to the 50th floor, as the elevators were too slow for them.

The four of them were an odd group, they knew, with such different personalities.

Genesis was the hothead, the sarcastic one, the rebel, and, not many people understood that when he threw fireballs at your head, it was his affectionate way of saying 'I trust you to dodge this'.

Angeal- the oldest of them- was forever concerned about his honor and dreams, always the gentleman, the courteous one. Gentle, without being timid.

Sephiroth was the cleverest, but the most detached and aloof. He had a somewhat dry sense of humor, which he refused to display unless his friends were around, but it was there. He was tall, he was intimidating, and though he had millions of fans and cadets who hung on to his every word, few dared approach him. Unfortunately, there were those few thousand fangirls just dying to molest him whenever they got the chance. The mighty general had also developed a reluctant respect for vanilla ice-cream. Ever since he had grudgingly admitted this, Zack insisted on dragging everybody down to the ice-cream parlor _every single Friday_. Contrast to his attitude toward this ritual, he kind of didn't mind.

This of course brings things to Zack. Nicknamed 'The Puppy', for his almost too cheerful outlook on things. Seriously, nothing seemed to bring the kid down. He was open with people, willing to give them second chances. And because of this, along with his impeccable sense of humor, he was immensely popular at ShinRa. The Lieutenant had an interesting mix of traits. Impulsive, but thoughtful. He was jumpy, but could become sober in an instant. He got his way without being spoiled. He contradicted himself.

They were at the President's office now, but upon entering, neither of the four could find the President.

"Well where the _hell_ is the President? Who told you he wanted to see us, anyways, Seph?" Genesis was already losing his patience.

"The President himself," was the quiet, thoughtful reply. "He might've had more pressing matters to attend to, and had to step out."

"Zack, are you feeling ok?" Angeal was eyeing Zack, who was swaying a little on the spot.

"...Huh...? Stop shouting 'Geal ... I'm fine, just... Dizzy ..." Without warning, Zack suddenly lurched to the side, and Angeal just barely managed to catch his student before he smacked his head on the floor. Genesis and Sephiroth immediately made their way towards Zack and Angeal, hovering uncertainly around them.

"Dammit, I don't have any cure materia with me," Genesis growled as he fumbled with his jacket. "What happened to him, anyways?" Genesis suddenly stiffened, sensing something. He then let out a groan and stumbled straight into Sephiroth, and only the General's fast reflexes and strength kept them both from tumbling onto the floor.

By then, Angeal wasn't feeling so great, either. He had no idea what was happening-all of a sudden, everything started to merge together, making it difficult to distinguish what was what. His balance altogether disappeared, and he pitched forwards. Thankfully, Sephiroth had the foresight to keep an eye on him, and managed to catch him in time.

It seemed it was all up to Sephiroth, now.

The General gritted his teeth, willing himself not to lose consciousness, though it was getting admittedly hard to stay awake, even for him.

What had knocked his friends out, colorless gas? Some kind of anesthetic, maybe? If it was one of Hojo's concoctions, Goddess help him...

His friends didn't seem to be hurt, just sleepy. He could see their chests rising and falling, as long as that didn't stop...

Well, first things first, he needed to get out. If he could get out of this office, take a breath of air, and race back in to retrieve his friends, he could save them.

He toppled over towards the door with what was left of his strength, grabbed the doorknob, turned, and pushed.

Not to his surprise, the door was locked.

He reared back his foot, aiming to kick the door off its hinges.

Unfortunately, this put him off balance and with his mind already foggy and unfocused, and straining to stay awake, it was too much.

He felt himself falling backwards, then lost consciousness soon after.

Regrettably, no one was there to catch him.


	3. Your

**A/N**  
><strong>Bonjour tout le monde!<strong>

**...and that was my attempt at speaking French.**

**Je suis tres terrible a parle francais.**

**...**

**Hm, yea, I'm gonna fail French this year.**

**Tried to make the chapter longer this time =D**

**Happy March Break!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor its characters. But you knew that, didn't you?**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Angeal opened his eyes slowly.

His nose was itchy and he automatically reached up to scratch it, and was quite confused when he found his hands cuffed to the table.

He blinked rapidly, trying to remember what had happened.

First off, _why_ was he lying on a table? It was one of those cold, metal ones, the ones that were usually found in the- _Science labs_.

_Oh no._

Frantically, he twisted his head around, trying to find everyone else.

On the table to the left of him, was Genesis, still knocked out, and next to Genesis was Zack, fast asleep.

He turned his head to the right, and found Sephiroth's wide cat green eyes staring back at him. A glance at the general's arm restraints told him he was struggling to break free, trying to break out.

They weren't even budging, though.

The Commander recognized the room he was in to be a science lab. The floors and ceilings were white, as expected. Suspicious looking contraptions occupied the desk in front of him, as well as several needles that varied in size and colour.

A shadow fell over Sephiroth's features as a figure loomed over him.

Angeal looked up, and instantly recognized the man.

His hair was tied back in a greasy mess, with glasses perched on his pointy nose. Hojo cackled with glee at the absolutely furious look Angeal shot at him, running his filthy hands possessively through the General's silky hair.

Sephiroth growled at this, trying to bite off the mad scientist's fingers.

"What the hell?"

It was Genesis, and he sounded pissed off.

He took sight of Hojo, and immediately began thrashing against his restraints. "_You!_ I'll fuckin' _kill_ you! I'll bet the President won't be too happy about fuckin' knocking us out and dragging us to your fuckin' lab!"

Hojo's sneer was worse than Genesis's. "I'd tell you that the President issued these orders, but you wouldn't believe me, hm?"

Genesis glared at him unbelievingly.

"Why would the President get rid of his strongest SOLDIERs?" Angeal asked. It didn't seem very logical to him.

"Because, you ignorant oaf, you were taking power away from him! You four had so many swooning fangirls, lovesick cadets, and baggy old woman, chasing after you, following your every movement! You could have brought down ShinRa, everyone knows you only _j__ust_ tolerate what ShinRa does! It needed to be stopped! You needed to be brought down!" Hojo screeched.

Angeal snapped his mouth closed. It seemed the greasy haired man was having some sort of mental breakdown.

The scientist stood still for a moment, taking in large amounts of oxygen. "Rest assured, I'll make sure you do some good in the world. The four of you will aid me in the name of science. No, no, I do not require any sort of informed consent, as of today, all of you belong to _me_."

"...You're fucked up," Genesis snarled viscously, "I'll give you some advice. GO HOME AND TAKE YOUR MEDS!"

Hojo swiftly move over to Zack's side, touching the youth's sleeping body in very awkward, violating places. "What was that? Say it again, I didn't quite hear you."

"..."Genesis shut up instantly. Zack was just too innocent, and bright and optimistic... Unlike the rest of them. It would kill him to see Zack lose those traits.

"...That's what I thought," Hojo declared, his tone smug. "I suggest you get some rest. Experiments start tomorrow!" The scientist sang while he sashayed to the door, which slid open for him with a _swoosh_. Hojo stepped out, and in his place came 7 big, burly men, hired muscle infused with mako.

One of them came over, and injected glowing blue liquid into Sephiroth, probably something to drug him, Angeal thought, bitterly.

Then, all of their restraints popped open with a sharp snap, and Genesis and Angeal were hauled roughly to their feet, whilst Zack and Sephiroth simply hung from their captors hands like limpets.

They were all shoved into a single cell, which, made space a little non-existent. But, at least they were all together.

"Wuzz goin' on?"

Angeal looked up, and found hazy blue eyes looking back at him in confusion.

"What happened? Are we in jail?" the spiky haired youth asked, as he took in his surroundings. "I didn't do anything, Angeal, I swear!"

Angeal sighed and pulled his student into an embrace. Zack hugged back, now thoroughly confused, and a little scared. "Angeal, I don't understand. What happened?"

"The Prez decides we're too sexy, so he gives us to Hojo and lets him take care of us." Genesis tried and failed to keep his tone light.

Shooting a look at Genesis, Angeal explained what had _actually_ happened, strategically leaving out the part when Hojo molested him.

After older man had finished, there was a pause as he waited for Zack's reaction, not knowing what to expect. With Zack, it was almost impossible to guess what his next move might be.

This time, Zack chose to start laughing hysterically for 5 straight minutes. Angeal said nothing, just waited patiently, while Genesis and Sephiroth looked on with expressions akin to disbelief.

"Haaaaahahaaa...Angeaaal...that's a good one.." the youth laughed weakly, clutching his stomach. However, when catching the grimace on his mentor's face, he abruptly broke down into tears.

Sephiroth came over, and patted Zack's back awkwardly. Hojo scared the living hell out of Zack, perhaps even more so than Sephiroth. The younger of the two peered up at the General with winter sky eyes that were rapidly deteriorating, and forming a swimming pool. The Lieutenant knew his General was uncomfortable with physical interaction; Zack had found out the hard way, when he'd crept up on his superior and ambushed him with a hug, ultimately getting backhanded through a wall. Sephiroth had ended up curing him countless times, all the while apologizing. Zack could tell he had been furious with himself at the time, even though Genesis, Angeal and himself had not blamed him; they'd chalked it up to Hojo, the one who'd made Sephiroth so sensitive to physical communication.

Zack, sobbing hopelessly into Angeal's shoulder, combined with the dank light trickling into the cell, made the scene all the more depressing.

The boy ended up crying himself to sleep in his mentor's arms, temporarily escaping from the harshness of reality.

* * *

><p><em>What the fuck?<em>

Genesis had woken up underwater.

_underwater._

The dungeon he was in was pitch black-no light, none at all, was allowed to seep through. The water was cold and unforgiving, and it didn't smell that great either. He was chained to the wall pressed up against his back, which restrained his movements, not even allowing him to (swim). The worst part was that the water was at such a level, that it forced him to stand on his tippy-toes in order to get air into his nose, making him feel like some sort of girly ballerina. He could only (barely) get his mouth above the water.

Genesis wondered where the others were….and how they were doing. Really _he_ was fine. Did Hojo _actually_ think a little water would scare him?

Genesis made an underwater snort. This was ridiculous. And he was getting really bored.

Electricity came out of nowhere, burning him, coursing through his veins, leaving him breathless. He opened his mouth in a soundless scream, and the water surrounding him took this as an invitation to journey in. Genesis choked on the unexpected intrusion, and was forced to swallow the H2o occupying his mouth.

And as quickly as it started, it stopped.

The second time it happened, he was more prepared. He'd been counting the seconds that ticked by, waiting for it to happen again.

Five minutes.

Five minutes before he was assaulted with thousands of tiny needles prickling his skin, making his hair momentarily stand on an end, and causing him to burst his lip open, in order to keep himself from screaming.

Like the last time; as soon as it came, it left.

Genesis found himself anticipating the next five minutes, automatically counting out the minutes in his head, and tensing up each time. To distract himself from this, he recited LOVELESS-over and over again. After several rounds of this, he sifted through his own memories, replaying the happiest ones he could find. In this particular one, all three of his friends were at a pet shop. Zack had managed to drag them down there with those puppy eyes of his- one heartfelt look, and it had been all _over_. Angeal had relented, Sephiroth followed, and then finally he himself had agreed.

_Zack stood in the corner of the pet shop, gleefully petting a bunny. The rest of them-Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis- hung back awkwardly, satisfied to watch Zack indulge himself in happiness. The shop owner was eyeing the group apprehensively, especially Sephiroth, as if they were going to commence a killing spree in the pet store._

_Zack paused his cooing to the snow white rabbit, and observed the other three with a frown._

_"Aw, come on guys, we're supposed to be having_ fun!_ Wont you guys at least_ try _holding one of the animals? You guys'll like it, I promise! Here!" And the pure white ball of fluff was promptly shoved into Sephiroth's arms._

_The General held the bunny gingerly, afraid to squish the innocent cotton ball. "Zack… I'm not sure this lagomorph enjoys my company…" Contrary to this, the small thing snuggled happily into Sephiroth's arms, and fell asleep._

_Genesis hooted with laughter, and Angeal managed a soft chuckle. Zack was all smiles, waving his arms around animatedly._

_"Now hug him back!" Zack ordered, while demonstrating with his limbs._

_Sephiroth looked thoroughly disgruntled, almost to the point of panic, but he complied, carefully bringing the bunny closer to his chest, and tightening his grip on him._

_It was an absolute picture perfect moment, Genesis just _knew _it, and who was he, to let this perfect opportunity to go to waste? In one fluid motion, he whipped out his PHS, and quickly snapped a picture of the General and the little bunny._

_Unfortunately, the flash went off, alarming the bunny, and alerting Sephiroth._

_The red Commander almost died of laughter when his spotted a flurry of white barreling towards him-apparently, the bunny had launched himself right at Genesis's face. He easily stepped aside, and caught the small fur ball, which was intent on running away from his auburn captor, legs still bicycling in mid-air._

_Tears were streaming down Genesis's face as he laughed weakly, holding up his squirming prize. "Heh… 'Geal, look what I got!"_

_"Genesis, put the bunny down," Angeal scolded, and it would have been more effective if he could keep that stupid grin off his face._

_"Awwwww, but he's so cute!" Genesis responded, poking the bunny in his side, then yelping in shock when the small animal was ripped out of his hands unexpectedly._

_Zack held up the tiny thing up in the air, grinning triumphantly._

_Genesis growled. He_ did not _like things being snatched away from him. He lunged for the spiky-haired youth, effectively knocking down several stacks of pet food that was in his way. Zack's eyes widened at the sight of the oncoming projectile. In his perspective, he had 2 options; get knocked senseless by Genesis, or…_

_"'Geal!" he cried out, "Catch!" And he threw the bunny high into the air._

_Angeal saw a glimpse of the powdery snowball that was being hurled in his direction. Focusing all of his attention on catching the poor bunny without harming him, he didn't notice that the red Commander had changed direction, and was now pounding towards him. As soon as Angeal felt the soft, fluffy fur land safely in his hands, something rammed into his solar plexus-hard._

_He felt himself flying backwards, then hitting and toppling various shelves that were unfortunately caught in his path of destruction._

_Before he had been flung into the shelves, though, Angeal had thrown the terrified bunny back into the atmosphere once again, in the hopes of the animal being saved. The white cotton ball was now at the peak of Angeal's desperate throw, starting its descent downwards._

_A long, pale snaked its way outwards, catching the animal just in time. Sephiroth held the bunny once again, the smirk on his face positively smug._

_"U-ummm…. S-sirs? You have been asked to leave this s-store…" a young female voice interrupted them. It was the girl who had been in charge of the cashier register, and she shifted her feet nervously, like she was awaiting her death sentence._

_Genesis jumped to his feet, brushed himself off, and sauntered over to where the young girl was standing. "Oh, yea? And who might be asking, little-"_

_"We're leaving!" Angeal announced, shoving an annoyed Genesis, and a giggling Zack towards the exit. "C'mon, Seph!"_

_Sephiroth handed the stuttering cashier the bunny, the smug smirk still on his face, and strode over to where his friends waited._

* * *

><p>Zack regained consciousness quietly, reluctant to open his eyes. Without the security of Angeal's arms around him, he felt cold, and exposed. He slit his eyes the tiniest bit, trying to get a hold of his surroundings.<p>

From what he could see, he was seated on a metal chair, ankles and torso bound to the uncomfortably. His hands were laid out on the metal table in front of him, palms facing upwards, also bound by an iron cord that even Sephiroth would have difficulties breaking.

The room he was held in was also metal; metal walls, metal ceilings, metal floors- there was so much metal, that Zack could have sworn he tasted the tangy element his mouth.

Now opening his eyes fully, his gaze finally fell on the man in front of him. He was not one of the scientists, but rather one of the hired muscle Hojo had kept around.

His face was square and blocky, with a hard jawline and a crooked nose. The thug had a buzz cut, making him look seriously badass. His eyes were a faded grey, devoid of warmth and sympathy.

He held a drill in his right hand.

The brute took his time making his way towards Zack, who did his best to stifle the rising dread that was lodged in his throat. With a flick of a finger, the machine was turned on, the bolt slowly revolving.

He held his breath when the drill gently grazed his forearm, marking its journey with small red droplets, like a trail of bread crumbs. The other laughed at the look of panic that fleeted across his face.

"Liked that, didn't you?" he chuckled, lazily bringing the drill lower this time, closer to his left hand. With a final tip of the bandit's digit, the drill was set on high so that the head of the torture device twirled around more frantically.

Zack's eyes flitted shut when the drill neared his helpless hand, taking deep breaths and gritting his teeth. He would not scream, not if he could help it.

His palm was pierced with no mercy. He could feel the metal driving through his hand, twisting its way through flesh and blood to find its way to the other side. The bolt finally reached the alloy table with a metallic _t__wang_, halting its deadly circulation with a sigh.

He was screwed, quite literally.

Zack involuntarily let out a small sob when the screw was crudely yanked out, with no signs of kindness to reassure him. When he dared to glance at his hand, nausea threatened to overcome him. There was a gaping chasm staring back at him, which quickly converted an ocean of red, bubbling out to meet his widened eyes.

And by the _Goddess,_ it _hurt_.

Zack whimpered unconsciously as the head of the drill was gently trailed across his cheek, leaving a small red path in its wake.

The offending instrument traveled to his right hand, threatening to yield the same treatment which was given that of his left.

"Oh, _fuck_," he choked, tears born of pain smothering his vision.

The screw once again came to life with a roar, along with Zack's screams. He was sobbing now; the moisture in his eyes had spilled over so that he could feel the wetness cascade down his cheeks. He howled for Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis to no avail. No one came to his rescue.

It seemed to take forever.

Eventually Zack was left alone to stare blankly at himself through his own pools of blood, trying to block out the pain.

* * *

><p>Angeal snapped his eyes open to find no Zack in his protective embrace; there was only black, no light at all.<p>

Zack suddenly appeared, a few steps away, grinning his trademark grin, arms outstretched, reaching for him. Angeal stumbled towards the spiky youth, eager to defend his student, to shelter him from every harm in the world, to do _something_. Abruptly, Zack's smile faltered, his soulful eyes slipped shut, and he was falling forward, blood spurting out from invisible wounds, trailing down his face, marking its path with crimson tears.

Zack lay in his arms, and he was pale, too pale; the darkness all around them was too much of a contrast to Zack's skin. He was too cold, much too cold, and so limp, so helpless.

"Zack!" he choked, trying in vain to wake the boy. The Commander found himself swearing profusely, tears stinging his face.

Why, of all people, did it have to be Zack? He was bright and kind hearted... He hadn't done anything to deserve this...

Angeal must've missed it when he was blinking tears out of his eyes- one minute he was cradling a broken Zack, and the next, a bloody Genesis lay in his arms.

He gasped involuntarily; when he had said Zack hadn't deserved this, he hadn't meant Genesis did...

He was frozen, watching his childhood friend slip away by the second. Why wasn't he doing anything? Genesis had never looked so... _Broken_.

Angeal felt a wave of nausea threatening to overcome him. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

_This was not happening, this was not happening, this was not happening..._

The commander slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he might find.

The silver General lay in the red Commander's place, hair matted with blood; like he had crimson highlights, eyes lidded shut, no reassuring rise and fall of the chest.

Angeal felt sick. He was the oldest of them; he should've been able to protect them...

And he had failed. Miserably.

Angeal gasped when his air supply was suddenly cut off. His hands flew to his throat, desperate for oxygen. He was drowning in his guilt, he was suffocating in silence, he was _dying._

….Maybe it was for the best. It would be his punishment, his redemption. Angeal accepted the idea, _relished it_. He deserved it, after all… For letting the die before he did.

* * *

><p>The room was white. The desks that were placed on either side of him were white. The uncomfortable chair that he was strapped to was white. The mad scientist's lab coat was white. Everything around him, save for the multiple sets of black monitors that faced him, were white.<p>

"So, how are you m'boy?"

"..."

"Wonderful day today is, isn't it?"

"..."

"I've recently concocted a rather prodigious formula; perhaps you'd be willing to be the first to experience my phenomenal feat?"

"..."

"No? Well then, I know of more willing subjects who'd be more grateful to receive my treatment. That red headed Commander with the loud mouth and atrocious language for one. I'm quite positive _he'd_ be willing to take your place-"

"You will _not_ touch him," Sephiroth growled. The mako flare in his eyes was brighter than ever. "Or any of them. They are above such filth as you."

Hojo "hmmd" over this reaction. He had not expected his greatest subject to be capable of something akin to affection. This was an undesirable development, plus, his guinea pig's behavior was unacceptable.

"Speaking of the other subjects, let's see how they're doing, shall we?" Hojo cackled, reaching for a remote control that sat on his desk.

The monitors facing the silver General burst on, flashes of color dominating the once black surface.

Angeal was pinned to a flat shiny table with some sort of machinery perched on his head, screening Sephiroth's view of the other's eyes. The Commander's lips were parted in a silent scream though, and his back arched off the metal table, as if in agony. Sephiroth had no concrete evidence as to what was going on in Angeal's head, but he could very well guess.

Cat green eyes flickered over to another monitor. The water level was exceptionally high, forcing The red Commander to balance on his toes in order to filter oxygen through his nose. His arms were trapped against the stone wall that guarded his back by strong steel cables. Genesis's eyes were molded shut, though his lips appeared to be moving, reciting something soundlessly. Could it be LOVELESS? Sephiroth trained his eyes on the auburn's mouth, catching a few choice words.

_"Pet shop... Zack... Bunny..."_

...Yes, Sephiroth remembered that particular event quite well. He had secretly taken to the way the bunny's fur had run through his fingers, so silky and fine- the quality was even better than his own hair. An odd part of him was touched, and surprised that Genesis could still recall that day in perfect detail-he could, too.

This only fueled his anger- how _dare_ Hojo manipulate and torture his friends, the only people that had the ability to talk to him in full, coherent sentences, instead of cowering in fear! They had treated Sephiroth the same as they treated each other; like a brother.

The General struggled to maintain a blank expression. His emotions were starting to leak through, and that was exactly what Hojo wanted.

Sephiroth focused on the next screen.

Zack's head was bowed, his bangs framing his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, with small droplets of water trickling down his face. Blood was streaming down one of his hands, and a drill hovered over the other.

Sephiroth's heart clenched painfully at the sight of his friend in so much agony. The drill plunged into Zack's other hand without a second thought, and he shrieked mercilessly, sobbing for Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. The General gritted his teeth, trying desperately to block out the pleas for help, hoping that somehow, some of his strength would be transferred to Zack.

The old scientist was watching him like a hawk, scribbling notes down on his clipboard, and glancing up at his specimen once in a while, expression expectant.

Hojo was not going to let up anytime soon

* * *

><p><strong>Tu es review, si vous plait? :D<strong>


	4. Eternal

**A/N- This chapter might be really, really short. I've recently run face- first into a mental writers block, thus gaining mental bruises. (They still haven't healed yet. -.-)**

**PLUS, I'm doing terribad in French- of course, no surprise there- xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear that I do not own Final Fantasy, nor any of its delightful characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Flight<strong>

**Chapter Three- Eternal**

_3 weeks later_

**Specimen G**

Observations: Specimen G possesses a very rebellious nature. Attitude is mouthy and rude. Subject needs to learn to be more docile. Continued experiments will commence, in order to tame it. The specimen refuses to display pain by verbal means. Therefore, pain tolerance will be measured due to nerves and tensing motions. It is also unwilling to partake in experiments, unless one of the other three is endangered. The specimen, on more than one occasion, has made bold efforts to draw unwanted attention away from the other members of the group, leading the threat to himself. The specimen appears to be brash, arrogant, and overconfident. Reasons for this are estimated. The most probable explanation is to not alarm its companions, in an attempt to keep them under a "safe" pretense. Specimen G is intent on breaking free, as it will not stay still in its restraints. Future treatments will be designed to alter this.

**Specimen S**

Observations: The subject absolutely refuses to speak to the Professor, or anyone associated with the Professor, unless provoked, or in essential situations. The specimen believes it has developed feelings that may be known as "friendship" towards the other three. This includes protectiveness, territorial behavior, and unnecessary gentleness. This must immediately be terminated, as it is unhealthy, through manipulation and control. It is found to have the highest pain tolerance, not surprisingly, and the fastest metabolism, thus, it must be sedated at all times, (with the exception of when experiments are taking place) in order to prevent a breakout. The subject's body is able to adapt to the massive amounts of mako supplied. More mako will be given to test the extent of this capability. It is estimated that Specimen S will be able to survive longer than the rest.

**Specimen A**

Observations: The subject seemingly does not react to physical punishment, but reacts acutely yo psychological treatment. Specimen A is calm and collected at all times, excluding for when one of the other specimens are being harmed-the Subject displays an uncharacteristically violent manner then. Suggested reasons for this are as follows: he feels responsible for the safety and well-being of the group, since he is the oldest. This sense of responsibility needs to be ceased. To cure this, isolation and detachment will occur. Most of the time the Subject, not unlike Specimen S, prefers not to speak, unless asked a direct question.

**Specimen Z**

The subject is the most stubborn of all the specimens, but consequently the smallest. It is the most vulnerable and innocent of the group. The other subjects seem all together focused on protecting it. It is unknown as to why Specimen Z always displays signs of optimism- though it us certain this will not last long. It has an undaunted sense of humor, a cheerful outlook, and equipped with determination to match, though at times, this is found to be extremely annoying. Specimen Z is easily the most emotional, as it takes its friends' injuries and reactions to the experiments quite seriously. It also has a hard time suppressing it's thoughts as these can be found in the eyes.

* * *

><p>Zack bit on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't see <em>anything,<em> which wasn't fair, not fair at _all. _He steeled himself, trying to anticipate the next strike.

It wasn't working well, though.

The second class instinctively cried out as he was hit, again and again, shamelessly.

"Stop! Holy crap, stop! Nh-" he bit his lip again as a particularly harsh kick to the head sent the room spinning. As if this wasn't bad enough, both of his legs had been cruelly, unexpectedly broken prior to the beating. He couldn't move his legs for his life, which ironically, was in peril at the moment. At least his hands were tied in front of him, not behind him, so he could more or less raise them to his head-level, offering some meager protection. This was what he was doing right now, attempting to shield his body from the blows that were coming towards him on either side. He felt like a human soccer ball.

Inhale, exhale, swallow, and repeat. That was all he concentrated on. It was all he _could_ concentrate on. In the top corners of the room, there were video cameras, undoubtedly recording his reactions and transmitting them back to Hojo. Zack lay on his back now, eyes closed, and playing dead. If they thought he was unconscious, maybe they would leave him alone... But no, they knew, the telltale beeps of the machine that monitored his condition sold him out heartlessly. He tried to make himself smaller still, as if the less there was of him, the less pain there would be.

In a concealed room one floor above, Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis watched grimly as they watched Zack get kicked around relentlessly. Genesis was fuming, not bothering to hold back his anger, as he spat profanity at Hojo. Angeal and Sephiroth carefully concealed their emotions, not wanting to give the madman something to brood about.

The trinity flinched when one of the hired muscle executed a more or less perfect round house kick to Zack's face, snapping his head back with a resounding _crack_.

"You're such an _asshole_! He's already half dead, just _leave him alone_!" Genesis snapped.

Hojo turned his sharp gaze towards the red commander.

"_Grow a dick!_ Zack's obviously outnumbered and tied up, and they're _still_ beating him! Tell them to stop! _Tell them to stop_!"

"Gen-" Angeal started to warn his friend, but Hojo cut him off.

"Tell the others they can stop testing specimen Z. I'm going back to the lab. Take specimen G along for me, won't you?" Hojo mentioned to the thugs standing on either side of the trio, and strode away, with long purposeful steps.

Leave it up to Genesis get himself trouble with his vehement personality. "Genesis!" Angeal hissed, whereas Sephiroth remained silent, communicating his disapproval with his eyes.

Genesis was hauled out of their cell with rough hands, and was shoved crudely towards the door in which Hojo had just left, hands tied behind his back.

"I'll be fine," he drawled, almost confidently. "Take care of the puppy, 'Geal, Seph." And he was lost from sight.

Angeal and Sephiroth were left alone.

"Why does he _do_ that?" Angeal seethed. Curious cat eyes focused on him. "Why does he have to provoke Hojo? It _always gets him hurt_," he elaborated.

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly upwards, an act of thought. He stayed frozen in said position for a minute or so, making him look like some god-like statue. "He cannot stand to do nothing. Genesis is a man of action, much like Zack is."

"Let's hope Zack doesn't grow up to be another Genesis," Angeal muttered.

"Yes," Sephiroth murmured in agreement," I believe one Genesis is more than enough for our world to handle."

"'Geal! Seph!" a hoarse voiced cried out, and both men snapped to attention.

Zack was being led towards them, his attackers flanking his sides. He looked better, though, Angeal noted with relief. His legs were fixed, and some of the gashes that ran across his body had been healed. A potion and a cure must have been recently used on him.

The cell door was yanked open, and one defeated looking Zack was thrust into his arms. For a moment or two, Zack stayed buried in his mentor's arms, breathing shakily. Sephiroth strategically stayed back, prepared to physically harm if anything were to disrupt them.

"G...Genesis?" Zack asked questioningly, after a quick scan of the room decided that no red commander was going to jump out a greet him.

Angeal pursed his lips. "He's with Hojo," he replied, regretfully.

Zack let loose a small noise of distress at this, and Angeal stroked his hair comfortingly. "He'll be alright, pup, Genesis is strong...," he soothed, but inside his heart was sinking. Of their group, Angeal suspected Hojo disliked Genesis the most, and the scientist certainly would not mind killing off his least favorite specimen.

If Genesis were to die, Zack would be broken, overcome with grief, his innocent and bouncy nature, lost to the past. Sephiroth would be like ice, with a cold and unforgivable exterior while a scorching hot hatred would lie in wait underneath. The general would be even less willing to let another into his heart, convinced that it would only result in more pain. And eventually, the strongest of the trinity would crack from the strain and guilt. Like a time bomb. And Angeal, himself would be...

He would be...

"Angeal."

Angeal blinked, bringing himself out of the potential future. "Yes, Zack?"

"Were you thinking?"

"Yes, I was."

Zack frowned. "You look sad when you think."

Angeal gently ruffled the soft black spikes. "Then I'll stop thinking for now, pup."

Zack only nodded, and slumped back in his mentor's arms, fast asleep.

Neither Sephiroth nor Angeal slept a wink that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Any advice or reviews or criticism or ANYTHING would be RELISHED- I've been diagnosed with writers block. D:<strong>


	5. Slumber

**A/N: Enjoy the fourth chapter! BUT FIRST, a little song.**

**To the tune of "Boyfriend" -.-**

**If Angeal was your boyfriend,**

**you'd have to be a dude~**

**'Cus Angeal hates the women;**

**he likes the man- boys nude~**

**... Dammit, just ignore me, please. I don't know what's wrong with myself today. Too much yaoi, perhaps? D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FFVII, or Justin Beiber's "Boyfriend".**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Take Flight<span>**

**Chapter Three- Slumber**

They waited through the night, and into the morning. The morning passed swiftly, as did the afternoon.

The whole time, Zack remained in his mentor's arms, huddled in a small ball. Sephiroth lingered nearby, his own emotions blocked off to the rest of the world.

The evening greeted them, and Genesis still hadn't come back. By then, Sephiroth was beginning to fear the worst, his faith slowly ebbing away. Oh, what he wouldn't give to ensure Genesis' safety right now!

He looked to his left, his gaze gently resting on Zack and Angeal, who were curled up together.

He was certain that Angeal would sacrifice himself for Zack, and vice versa. Once upon a time, he had not been willing to die for another. He just _hadn't cared enough_ about anybody. And then he met Genesis and Angeal.

They were complete opposites; Genesis as fire, Angeal as water.

As for himself? Yes, he had heard the whispers, the rumors, was aware of the way everyone avoided him- one distinct memory stood out, where he had boarded an elevator with one other cadet in it, and the small boy had been so terrified that he'd fainted as soon as the doors had closed. It was obvious; he was ice.

Angeal and Genesis had been set on befriending Sephiroth, and after a while, they were finally accepted, placed in a small, boxed- off area in the General's heart.

And from Angeal, Zack Fair was introduced.

The small, hyperactive teenage boy was the exact _opposite_ of what Sephiroth appreciated in a person. He was loud, he was clumsy, he liked to jump on people, and he hung off Angeal's arm like a purse.

Though there were good qualities about him, too, no matter how buried deep...

Zack Fair was relentless. He never gave up. He was not starstruck while in the General's presence, nor was he frightened, he was smart... Sometimes, and Zack was... Dare he say it? Zack was fun... On most occasions.

And so Zack was added to that special boxed- off area.

From his position on the floor, Zack looked up abruptly, catching Sephiroth's eyes, and gifted him with a weak smile.

For a moment, Sephiroth stared, unsure of what to do. He could feel Angeal's gaze on him, waiting for his reaction. His eyes darted away and back, and then after a moment of indecision, he half- smirked in return. It was the best he could do.

Zack's smile grew into a full- out Zack Smile, and all at once, he was out of Angeal's arms, flinging himself towards the General, and burying himself into his torso.

Sephiroth barely restrained himself from utilizing any defensive maneuvers against the boy, and responded instead by wrapping his own arms protectively around the boy.

He could feel Angeal smiling behind his back, and something warm unexplainable rushed through him, making him tighten his grip around Zack. For some reason, it felt good to be holding something so fragile, so breakable.

No doubt Hojo would be fuming over this display of affection, as he loathed having his dear Specimen S interact with anyone besides himself, but it was worth it. If it ever came to it, Sephiroth would willingly shoulder the blame. Surely he would be able to handle it.

All three SOLDIERS snapped to attention when the door to their cell swung open, and Genesis was harshly thrust in, before the door closed again with a rude _clang._

The Red Commander stumbled, and tripped twice before finally collapsing into Angeal's open arms.

"Genesis!" Zack gave a strangled cry, and scrambled over to his friend, flinging his arms around the other. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, while gently brushing away Genesis' bangs that hung over his face.

Genesis grimaced, pulling his head back. He didn't want the pup to freak out when he saw the condition his face was in.

Nevertheless, Zack managed to sweep away his auburn bangs, his eyes widening at the site. "Genesis... There's so much blood... God... You need a cure, a potion, anything-"

"No pup, I'm fine. Good o'l Hojo used a cure on me before I was sent back. He just didn't care enough to wash the blood off of my face." he snorted.

"But Genesis..." he protested weakly, "Your whole face is _covered in blood._ Here." Zack left Genesis in Angeal's arms, and zipped away to snatch a spare glass of water, as well as several napkins which had been supplied to them.

He doused the napkins in water, and gently sponged away the dried blood. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked once again.

Genesis sighed dramatically. "I wouldn't say OK, fido. I've been denied my access to relief, time and time again- perhaps you wouldn't mind assisti-"

"Genesis!" Angeal hissed frantically.

Zack dabbed at Genesis' cheek, blissfully oblivious.

"I love you too, 'Geal. And while you're at that, Zacky- dear, would you mind dressing up in a nurse's outfit, and giving me a sponge bath?" he asked conversationally.

"Gene_sis_!" The second half of Genesis' name was emphasized.

Genesis waved him away. "Oh, let me have my fun, Angie. So what say you, fido?"

"Huh?" Zack's expression was completely and thoroughly confused.

Genesis smirked at him. "Only you, Zack." He patted his head affectionately.

Zack shrugged. "Ok," he said, smiling, and resumed his work.

For a moment, everything was peaceful, before the metal door to their confinement was strewn ajar, and more than several rogue, mako- enhanced men stood standing outside their safe place.

"You." A gnarled finger was shoved in Sephiroth's direction. "Come with us." Sephiroth rose gracefully from the dank cell floor, and obediently complied, without so much as a word. And before any of them could speak, the General was gone.

"What_ now_?" Genesis growled. "Can't Hojo just leave us in peace? Damn son- of- an arctic fox. I hope Seph rips him to pieces," he added, bitterly.

Angeal opened his mouth to say something- probably to agree- when he was cut off by a crude sound splitting the air into two.

The sound was something Zack had never heard before. He vaguely realized that it was someone screaming, obviously in pain, and even though it sounded so annoyingly familiar, he couldn't exactly place who.

That is, until Genesis and Angeal both paled horribly, and Zack was forced to assume that the one who was screaming was Sephiroth.

It was impossible. Sephiroth was the most powerful of the four. He had the highest pain tolerance. The most intimidating posture. And Sephiroth never, _ever_, gave the enemy the satisfaction, the _privilege_, of showing pain.

The screams rose in frequency. If the Demon of Wutai was in pure agony, how would the others be trusted to survive?

Angeal swallowed. Worst case scenario, he had to assume that they were to be next. A quick glance at his student confirmed that the boy was clearly jarred. Zack was strong, but Angeal was not sure if the young SOLDIER would be able to withstand the next round of Hojo's experiments. Especially if they were going to be tested with whatever Sephiroth was going through right now. Hell, at the moment, he wasn't even sure if _Sephiroth_ was going to survive. _Stop it_! He scolded himself. _Don't think like that! Seph'll be OK, and we'll break out of here_. But of course, the odds were not in their favor at this moment. Angeal stole a quick look at Genesis, wondering if the redhead had a plan.

Genesis was fuming. Hojo was one, nasty _fatherfucker._ He'd taken Sephiroth from them. And whatever he was doing to Seph must be atrocious.

And Goddess help him, if Hojo dared so much as to grope his General's ass, he was going to kill the old man. Not like he wasn't planning to, anyway.

The cell door opened again, and Genesis bared his teeth, heart pounding, wondering who was to be next.

"Specimen A," a gruff voice growled, "is to follow for his treatment."

"NO!" Zack cried, clinging tighter to his mentor. "Angeal, please don't go, don't go, don't go..." Zack's voice faded away.

"I have to go, pup," Angeal said quietly, and disentangled himself from the terrified teen.

He set Zack carefully down on the cell floor, who was now a weeping mess, and looked to his oldest friend. "Genesis," he acknowledged with a nod, and the Red Commander simply nodded back, both coming to a silent agreement. _Protect Zack._

Then, with nothing left to say, Angeal turned to their captors, looking them straight in the eye, unafraid of his fate, so long his pride and honor remained intact.

Angeal left Genesis and Zack behind, with a straight back, and steady, proud steps.

"And then there was two,"' Genesis drawled, sauntering over to loop an arm around the shivering boy.

"A-A-Angeal... And S-Sephiroth... D-Do you... t-think they'll b-be ok-k?"

"You want an honest answer?"

Zack nodded his head frantically.

"Only the Goddess knows," Genesis murmured mysteriously. "But let's not dwell on that too much. Know what my name means?" Genesis shot a crooked smile at the youth, who shook his head back and forth in rapid motions. "It means 'The Beginning'." The crooked smile turned into a softer one, and the elder brought himself to eye level with Zack. "I'll get you out of here before they get to you, I promise," he muttered, while enfolding the other into a reassuring hug.

"You too." Zack's voice was muffled by the red Commander's shoulder. "You get yourself out of here, too."

"Will do." With his enhanced hearing, Genesis could hear footsteps approaching, but he clung to the youth tighter still, unwilling to part. All too soon, the metal door was opened with a _clang_, and Genesis rose to his feet, gently releasing his hold on Zack. It was time for him to go.

Zack looked up at him with big eyes, silently begging him not to go, not to leave him alone, but he disregarded it with some difficulty. "Don't try to stop me." Genesis cocked an eyebrow. "You know I'll whip your ass." He smirked promisingly at Zack. "I'll see you soon, fido." Genesis waved nonchalantly over his shoulder, but beneath it all, oh goddess, beneath it all, he was dying.

He was led outside of the metal room, and from inside, Zack watched his friend go with large, solemn eyes until the metal door blocked his view with another _clang._

And then there was one.

* * *

><p><strong>DELETED SCENE<strong>

**I got really off topic with this part...**

"Only the Goddess knows," Genesis murmured mysteriously. "But let's not dwell on that too much. Want to play rock, paper, scissors?"

"I-I-I ok..." Zack couldn't help but smile a bit at the ridiculous offer.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors!" They both swung their clenched fists three times, before releasing their grip, and both revealed the same object; rock.

There was a momentary standstill, before Genesis abruptly smirked devilishly, and swung his makeshift rock to meet Zack's face.

"Owwww! What the hell was that for?" Zack whined, caressing his bruised cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** What'd you think? Any suggestions are welcome! :D**


End file.
